


Má sorte

by Melime GreenLeaf (Melime)



Category: Quantico (TV)
Genre: Angst, Canonical Character Death, Community: femslashficlets, Drabble, F/F
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-03
Updated: 2017-05-03
Packaged: 2018-10-27 08:25:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10805418
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Melime/pseuds/Melime%20GreenLeaf
Summary: Era só má sorte, que foi assim que elas tiveram que se conhecer.





	Má sorte

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Bad luck](https://archiveofourown.org/works/10805415) by [Melime](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Melime/pseuds/Melime). 



> Escrita para a comunidade [femslashficlets](http://femslashficlets.dreamwidth.org/), desafio #013 - luck (sorte).

Era só má sorte, que foi assim que elas tiveram que se conhecer, que seu treinamento tenha acontecido como aconteceu, que essa grande conspiração tivesse que ficar no caminho. Elas eram amigas e rivais, havia amor e ódio ali, e se as coisas tivessem sido diferentes, poderiam ter sido mais, mas era só sua sorte que era assim que as coisas tinham que ser. Elas seguiam se juntando e sendo separadas, até que Natalie morreu, e então não havia mais nada a ser feito. Não era justo, mas era só má sorte, e não a sorte não deve ser questionada.


End file.
